Similarly
by Rainynoor12
Summary: Ketika empat orang dengan watak yang berbeda saling dipertemukan dalam garis takdir yang tak dapat dielak. Dengan latar belakang yang hampir serupa, dikumpulkan untuk menyelesaikan misi yang ternyata saling berkaitan dengan masa lalu mereka. Seakan membuka luka lama, dapatkah keempat orang ini menyelesaikannya hingga akhir? atau justru menyerah begitu saja?/Team seven fict
1. chapter 1

**Similarly**

.

.

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alternate Universe (AU** ), **OOC, and Typos.**

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Seorang anak menatap tidak percaya pada benda kecil yang tiba - tiba menampilkan potret bocah kecil di ruangan yang seharian ini ia tempati. Senyum manis terpatri pada bibirnya dengan cekatan ia mencelupakan benda kecil itu pada gelas susu yang masih tersisa setengah.

Asap putih muncul tak lama kemudian, menambah lebar senyum yang sedari tadi ditampilkannya. Jemari mungilnya mulai mengutak - atik benda antik --menurutnya-- yang sering dibawa oleh sang ayah ketika keluar rumah.

Ia pun berdiri membuka pintu kamarnya pelan - pelan, takut jika ibunya mengetahui apa yang sang anak lakukan tengah malam begini. Tujuannya adalah pintu misterius --pikirnya-- di balik tangga yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang kerja ayahnya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan, berjinjit ke kanan kiri ia pun lari kencang berharap tak ada yang memergokinya. Begitu sampai di belakang anak tangga menuju lantai dua, ia mulai mengingat - ingat hal yang sering sang ayah lakukan.

Ia melongok ke atas mengira - ira berapa tinggi yang harus ia capai. Melirik ke kanan, ia berjalan mengangkat kursi kecil yang biasa digunakannya untuk belajar.

Mula - mula ia meniup bagian yang juga sering ayahnya lakukan, tak lama kemudian muncullah tombol transparan mirip _keyboard_ komputer di kamarnya. Jemarinya mengambang diudara, ragu pada kombinasi nomor yang terlintas diingatannya.

" _One, zero, one, zero, one, one, one, zero--"_

 ** _Prang_**

Bunyi benda tajam terjatuh menghentikan gerakannya, hampir saja ia melompat turun. Akan tetapi dengan cepat menyelasaian angka yang diingatnya " _one, zero, one"_ Bunyi pintu bergeser berbarengan dengan langkah kaki membuatnya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pintu pun tertutup dan teriakan memilukan terdengar kemudian, yang dikenalinya sebagai suara sang ibu. Tangannya hendak bergerak membuka kembali pintu itu, namun hologram berwujud ayahnya muncul. " _Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar nak. Keluarlah seminggu setelah kau masuk ke ruangan ini, pelajarilah catatan ayah yang ada di balik lukisan ruangan ini. Ayah dan Ibu sayang padamu. Hiduplah dengan benar nak, Love you dear"_ hologram itu perlahan menghilang mengabaikan kata yang belum sempat sang anak ucapkan.

Suara besi beradu teriakan ibu dan ayahnya melemaskan tubuh kecil yang bahkan tak paham pada situasi yang dialaminya. Tapi ia tau, semua tak akan sama seperti hari - hari kemarin.

...

 _Byur_

 _Klik_

"Cukup _dear_ , kau akan kedinginan jika berlama - lama berenang" Suara halus wanita cantik di pinggir kolam renang luas yang ada pada pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Sebentar lagi bu" mendengar perkataan putra tersayangnya.

"Cepatlah nak, ayahmu akan pulang cepat hari ini. Apakah--"

"Sungguh bu? Baiklah aku selesai" Senyum lebar tak lepas dari bibir anaknya yang sudah beranjak dari bermain airnya itu. Ia berjalan mendekat "Ini handuk untukmu _dear_ " berikannya handuk orange bergaris hitam pada sang putra.

"Apakah ayah akan mengajakku ke rumah kakek lagi bu?" Sang ibu diam, menatap anaknya yang antusias. "Mungkin _dear,_ tapi ingat pesan ayah dan ibu, _jangan beritahu siapapun tempat tinggal kakek_ , mengerti?" Anggukan semangat anak yang telah dilahirkannya ini, membuatnya gemas.

Baju yang disiapkan pada kursi santai pun telah terpasang _apik_ ditubuh sang anak.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka paksa mengalihkan anak dan ibu ini. "Sayang, ada apa?" Tanya wanita cantik yang berjalan mendekat pada sang suami.

"Kalian pergilah, cepat! Aku sudah ditipu, penelitian yang selama ini kami lakukan ternyata hanya untuk kepentingan para manusia serakah itu!" Langkah sang istri terhenti, mengabaikan panggilan putra kecilnya. Bahkan tak sadar ketika sang suami mengambil kamera yang sedari tadi tergantung di lehernya. Dan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang tak begitu ia mengerti.

"Sayang, pergilah ke rumah ayah, bawa putra kita dan berikan kamera ini kepadanya, ada chip yang mereka incar di dalamnya. Aku mohon sayang pergilah" Ujar pria yang menatap penuh harap kepada wanita berambut panjang itu. "Tidak!! aku akan tetap disini!! apapun yang terjadi" putus wanita itu, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pendamping hidupnya sendirian, jikapun harus bertaruh dengan nyawanya, ia siap.

"Ayah! Ibu! Ada apa sih?" Pandangan matanya beralih pada miniatur suaminya ini. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi anaknya. "Kamu tau kan jalan ke rumah kakek jika lewat bukit itu?" menunjuk bukit di depannya. Jawaban _iya_ dari sang anak sedikit melegakan hatinya.

"Pergilah kesana dan bawa ini, suatu saat nanti berikanlah pada orang yang memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk tiga bulatan hitam di belakang telinga kanannya" Ucapan sang suami seketika melenyapkan senyum yang awalnya terkembang untuk sang anak.

"Tidak!! Sayang pergilah sendiri ke tempat kakek, Ayah dan Ibu akan menyusulmu ke sana, _okay?"_ Gelengan dari suaminya tidak ia pedulikan. Karena yang terpenting--

 _Duar_

Suara ledakan dari arah luar mengejutkan keluarga kecil yang tengah dirudung ketegangan ini, hanya sang anak lah yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Cepat pergi!!" Perintah suaminya.

"Tidak kita akan hadapi mereka bersama!!" Teriaknya.

"Hhh, baiklah" Ia memandang senang pria tercintanya yang mengangguk setuju, "Sayang, cepatlah pergi!! jangan pernah tengok ke belakang! larilah sekencang - kencangnya! dan belajarlah untuk menjadi kuat, mengerti?!" perintah suaminya pada putranya tak dapat lagi membendung kedua mata beningnya. Ia langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya ini, entah kenapa ia merasa tak akan lagi dapat bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Hal yang sama pun dilakukan suaminya.

"Ta--pi ayah ibu--"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian cepatlah pergi dan turuti perintah ayahmu, kami mencintaimu!!" Didorongnya tubuh anak yang telah ia rawat dan jaga selama tujuh tahun ini, hatinya serasa diremas erat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, menyesakkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Tubuh kecil itu berlari, hilang tertelan pepohonan lebat di depan sana. Bunyi ledakan kedua segera mengalihkan retinanya, ia melihat sang suami yang sudah menggenggam pistol leser ciptaan sahabatnya. "Sayang! Tangkap" ia menangkap pistol lemparan suaminya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menengok ke arah perginya sang putra. " _Semoga engkau selamat nak, jaga dirimu baik - baik. Maafkan kami, jika-- kami tak bisa menepati janji"_ Air matanya kembali menetes, namun cepat - cepat dihapusnya. Ia harus fokus, seperti sang suami. Karena ia rasa-- ini terakhir kalinya mereka akan ber _patner_ _lagi._

...

 _Hachiim_

"Sayang, kamu sakit?" Tanya pria yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya pada gadis _cilik_ di sebelahnya. "Tidak ayah, hanya saja kue pemberian paman tadi tidak layak dimakan" Ia menatap putrinya bingung.

"Apakah kue itu basi?" Ujarnya memastikan, karena yang ia tau _temannya_ _itu_ tak mungkin memberinya kue basi. "Bukan seperti itu ayah" sahutan dari anaknya ini sedikit mengalihkan fokusnya. "Lalu?" Ia menunggu respon putrinya itu.

"Sepertinya ada bahan yang salah ketika kue ini dibuat ayah, semacam campuran yang tidak seharusnya dimakan. Jadi, akan lebih baik kita buang" Penjelasan anaknya membuat ia sedikit terkejut, ia tau bahwa indra penciuman putrinya sedikit _sensitif_.

"Tidak sayang, kita harus menghargai pemberian orang lain, kalo kamu tak mau memakannya, biar ayah saja sini" Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada kotak kue di atas pangkuan sang putri. "Tidak ayah!" Teriak putrinya keras.

"Kalau ayah kenapa - napa, kamu harus tetap hidup dan carilah pemuda tampan seperti ayahmu ini haha" guraunya pada sang anak yang memasang wajah merajuk. "Tapi anak itu harus memiliki tanda lahir tiga bulatan hitam di belakang telinga kanannya dan berikanlah _liontin_ yang kamu pakai itu" Nadanya berubah serius, etahlah ia merasa bahwa hal ini harus segera dikatakan pada putri cantiknya yang tumbuh tanpa sosok ibu.

"Emm, baiklah ayah" Senyumnya menguar, ia menatap kue donat pada tangan kanannya, tanpa ragu digigitnya kue itu. "Ayah!!" Teriakan gadis kecil di sampingnya ia abaikan. "Lihat? ayah baik - baik saja kan?" Ujarnya seraya menelan habis kue donat itu. Jemarinya pun hendak mengambil lagi kue donat-- tetapi rasa terbakar mulai menyerang kerongkongannya, rasa yang seakan menyedot habis tenaga dan kesadarannya.

Mobil yang dikendarai itu oleng menabrak pembatas jalan hingga terjun bebas pada jurang berlembah sungai berarum jeram, dibarengi dengan teriakan gadis kecil yang memanggil - manggil sang ayah.

...

"Kek, kita mau kemana?" Tanya bocah laki - laki pada pria tinggi di sebelahnya. Pria itu diam tak menanggapi, ia terus berjalan menggandeng tangan kanan cucunya.

"Kakek?!" Ujar bocah kecil itu kesal, sedari tadi apa yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak mendapat respon apapun dari anggota keluarga satu - satunya ini. Ia pun diam, memasang tampang jutek yang malah menambah imut wajah tampannya.

"Kita akan bertemu kedua orang tuamu" Binar kebahagiaan terpampang jelas pada kedua manik matanya, apakah ia tak salah dengar? ia akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya? "Woah, sungguh kek?" Tanyanya semangat, melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

"Tentu nak" Tepukan pelan tangan kanan kakeknya pada pundak kanannya menghangatkan salah satu sisi hati kecilnya. Ia tersenyum dan fokus kembali pada pandangannya, namun penglihatannya langsung menyipit. Menatap ke kanan kiri yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat tidur terakhir orang - orang yang sudah bosan hidup, itu yang pernah kakeknya katakan.

"Sudah sampai nak" Ujar sang kakek, ia memandang dua batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. "Apakah ayah dan ibu sudah bosan hidup? sehingga memilih tidur kek?" Ia berujar pelan, tapi tetap terdengar oleh kakeknya.

"Tidak nak, tapi mereka terpaksa tidur lebih dulu--" Bocah tampan itu diam mendengarkan, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan kakeknya.

"Mereka menjadi korban orang - orang jahat! membuat kakek harus terpisah dari kedua orang tuamu. Dan lihatlah! kau sekarang terpisah dengan ayah dan ibumu oleh sebab mereka! Kakek tak ingin kaupun seperti orang tuamu. Meninggalkan kakek seperti ini, atau kakeklah yang terpaksa tertidur karena orang kejam itu." Tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari genggaman sang kakek terkepal erat. Ia bersumpah--

"Sebelum mereka berani membuat kakek tertidur, aku! cucumu inilah yang akan terlebih dulu memaksa mereka tidur! seperti ayah dan ibu! aku berjanji kek!" Senyumpun terbit di wajah yang belum terlalu tua itu, senyum yang hanya pria itu sendiri ketahui maknanya.

_TBC_

Wah, fict pertama saya. Maaf jika banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran dan **ketidak** ** _nyambungan_** kata. Harap maklum saya masih ragu untuk mem- _publish_ ini cerita, semoga terhibur dengan fict ini.

 _Konkrit dan review jika Anda berkenan._

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca._


	2. Chapter 2 : On the otherhand

**Similarly**

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alternate Universe (AU), OOC, and Typos**

.

.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan jika berada di posisiku?_

 _Terus berjalan walau gelap_

 _Atau_

 _Berhenti pada kegelapan._

.

.

.

" _Sensei._ " Panggil seorang pemuda kepada pria berjas putih yang tergesa menuju pintu keluar.

"Kakashi?! apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ujarnya pada sang pemuda yang merupakan murid didikannya di _Konoha International Academy_ , Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya _sensei_! Bagaimana bisa mereka berlaku seperti itu kepadamu! aku akan membantumu!" Ucap Kakashi pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan! kau dan keluargamu akan mendapat masalah besar!" Ujar si pria seraya menarik Kakashi menjauh dari jangkauan CCTV yang terpasang apik di sudut lorong putih panjang itu.

"Tapi _sensei_ \--"

"Dengar! Bertingkah lah seolah - olah kau tak tau apa - apa, karena dengan begitu kau akan selamat! Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya! dan ini adalah data orang yang selama ini kau cari. Tolong lindungi keluargaku, jika nantinya aku tiada. Kau mengerti?!" Tubuh Kakashi kaku, ia menatap lama wajah bersih _sensei-_ nya itu. Flashdisk hitam yang diberikan sang _sensei_ dirematnya.

Kakashi tak menyangka, penelitian _sensei_ -nya akan berujung bahaya seperti ini. Bukan hanya mempertaruhkan satu dua nyawa, tapi ini ribuan atau bahkan jutaan, itulah fakta yang tak sengaja didengarnya tadi. "Sensei, aku berjanji. Dengan segenap nyawaku! aku akan melindungi keluargamu!" Janjinya pada pria yang kini memeluk tubuh tegangnya.

"Terimakasih! Aku percaya kepadamu _anakku_!" Perasaan hangat menyusupi relung hati Kakashi. Ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah hingga ia berusia 20 tahun sekarang ini dan orang luar yang sering ia panggil _sensei_ inilah justru menganggap ia serta kedua rekan timnya sebagai anak. Ia sudah berjanji kepada sang sensei dan janji itu akan ditepatinya, sekalipun hidupnya yang dipertaruhkan.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!" Panggilan Konohamaru membuyarkan ingatannya pada kejadian _dua belas_ tahun silam. Kenangan terakhirnya bersama sang guru sebelum keesokan harinya kabar tak mengenakkan datang melewati kedua gendang telinganya. Kabar yang hingga kini menjadi mimpi buruknya, ia tak akan pernah lupa akan hal itu. Awal dimana segala perubahan terjadi, konspirasi besar - besaran yang tak pernah ia duga.

Pandangan Kakashi menerawang, menatap pada _flicar_ sebutan untuk mobil modern tanpa roda di bawah sana, seakan hal itu lebih menarik dari apapun. Padahal itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang wajar semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu.

 _Dracross_ yakni jalan layang terbuat dari kaca tebal berlapis perak dan sedikit emas yang tingginya empat meter dari permukaan tanah itu berdampingan dengan jalan beraspal, terlihat sedikit padat dari biasanya. _Dracross_ itulah yang digunakan oleh _flicar_ dan _motorfiets_ (sebutan untuk sepeda motor tanpa roda modern masa kini) sedangkan jalan beraspal di sebelahnya digunakan untuk mobil dan motor listrik beroda.

Kelangkaan minyak bumi membuat bahan bakar kendaraan begitu sulit ditemukan, hingga _dulu_ para peneliti mencari alternatif lain dengan menciptakan alat transportasi tanpa bensin. Kemudian terciptalah motor dan mobil berbahan bakar sinar surya, walaupun sebelumnya telah diciptakan alat transportasi listrik.

 _Flicar_ dan _motorfiets_ yang masih menarik perhatian Kakashi ini hanya dapat berjalan di _Dracross_ dan dapat bertahan 19 jam tanpa disinari matahari ketika melaju. Seluruh bagian luar kendaraan itu dilapisi lempeng magnetik, hal ini dilakukan pemerintah Konoha sesuai Pasal 123 tentang Penggunaan Kendaraan untuk mencegah _flicar_ dan _motorfiets_ itu melaju pada yang bukan jalurnya. Begitu pula tanah di sekitar _Dracross_ juga dilapisi lempengan magnetik yang bertolak belakang dengan magnetik yang ada pada setiap kendaraan itu sehingga akan langsung terjatuh ketika keluar dari jalur. Ini dilakukan sebagai salah satu cara mencegah kejahatan yang jelas tidak diinginkan, karena pada penciptaannya dilengkapi laser tersembunyi pada bagian depan dan belakang kendaraan itu. Hanya anggota ANBU yang memiliki akses khususlah yang dapat keluar dari _Dracross_ tersebut.

Konoha kini pun berubah total, terbagi menjadi tujuh wilayah : wilayah pertama bagian tengah atau _Center Konoha_ yaitu pusat segala pemerintahan dan tempat tinggal bagi orang - orang berpengaruh Konoha, wilayah kedua bagian timur atau _East Konoha_ yaitu permukiman kaum _elite_ dan menengah Konoha, wilayah ketiga bagian selatan atau _South Konoha_ yaitu tempat segala jenis pabrik industri baik milik pemerintah maupun personal, wilayah keempat bagian barat atau _West Konoha_ yaitu perpaduan antara; hutan, perkebunan, peternakan, serta perikanan, wilayah kelima bagian utara atau _North Konoha_ yakni tempat pendidikan, bandar udara, mall center, pelabuhan, rumah sakit, dan rekreasi Konoha dst, wilayah keenam adalah pertengahan antara _West Konoha_ dan _North Konoha_ yakni permukiman kaum kelas bawah Konoha atau dapat dikatakan imigran dari berbagai daerah yang datang mengadu nasib di Konoha, sedangkan wilayah terakhir merupakan pertengahan _West Konoha_ dan _South Konoha_ yang menjadi tempat pemakaman dan juga museum Konoha. Kesenjangan sosial jelas terjadi dan hal ini tidak hanya di Konoha saja, tetapi diseluruh wilayah Negara Hi.

Pupil Kakashi kini beralih menatap Konohamaru dari ujung matanya.

"Ada apa Konohamaru?" Tanyanya pada pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Uji coba senjata terbaru kita berhasil dan Danzou- _sama_ memanggil _sensei_ ke ruangannya sekarang." Alis Kakashi terangkat mendengar ucapan muridnya ini, ia berputar 90 derajat ke kanan menghadap Konohamaru. Ada gerangan apa atasannya itu memanggilnya melalui Konohamaru, biasanya Danzou memanggilnya melalui telepon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana." Ujarnya mantap. "Kalo begitu saya permisi sensei," Kakashi mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, bagaimana keadaan kakekmu?" Sekilas Kakashi melihat raut tegang muridnya itu, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Menunggu jawaban yang akan Konohamaru berikan. "Beliau baik - baik saja sensei." Kakashi mengangguk, iapun berjalan mendekati Konohamaru.

"Ayo, kita keluar bersama," Ajak Kakashi, tangan kanannya menepuk bahu kanan Konohamaru, isyarat agar muridnya itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar bersama.

"Baik _sensei_." ujar Konohamaru cepat, mengikuti langkah sensei-nya.

Mereka berpisah pada persimpangan lorong, Kakashi ke arah kiri dan Konohamaru menuju arah sebaliknya. "Sampai jumpa _sensei._ " Ucap Konohamaru semangat sambil melambaikan tangan, mengabaikan kecanggungan yang sempat mereka rasakan selama melewati lorong. Kakashi mengangguk, matanya menyipit menandakan jika ia tersenyum di balik masker hitam yang sedari kecil dipakainya itu.

Setelah melewati alat pemindai wajah dan retina di depan pintu atasannya ini, Kakashi melangkahkan kaki masuk pada ruangan yang tengah menampilkan profil gadis muda berambut sewarna bunga sakura. Retinanya menajam, menyimpan memori tentang potret wajah di depannya ini yang ia kenali sebagai cucu dari Hokage sekarang.

"Kau sudah tiba Kakashi." Kakashi membungkuk hormat, "Hai! Danzou- _sama._ " Ujarnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Duduklah" Ia pun menuruti perintah atasannya itu, bersiap mendengarkan informasi apa yang akan didengarnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan ketiga orang ini." Ujar Danzou, tangannya menekan tombol kecil yang secara otomatis mulai menggeser profil dua pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tadi Kakashi lihat. "Merekalah yang akan membantu kita untuk memecahkan masalah teror virus robot akhir - akhir ini, Sai juga akan bergabung. Dan kaulah yang ku tunjuk sebagai pengawas mereka." Kakashi mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan atasannya, tak ingin memotong ataupun bertanya. Matanya menerawang, menatap sosok yang terpampang pada monitor transparan di depan sana.

Tumpukan masker bekas bertebaran pada ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan tata letak perabotannya yang tersusun apik. Seorang gadis tampak sibuk mencari - cari sesuatu dalam kotak berwarna pink berukuran 80 x 50 x 80 cm itu. Tangannya pun tak henti mengaduk - aduk isi kotak, sesekali ia melempar asal barang yang ditemukannya.

"Miss. Senju, inikah yang Anda cari?" Suara dari belakang tubuh si gadis menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia berbalik, menatap _Anna_ \--robot android menyerupai manusia ciptaannya itu. Senyum cerah menyambangi wajah ayunya. "Wuah, terimakasih _Anna_. Kau yang terbaik!" Ujarnya seraya menyambar sekotak masker baru di tangan robotnya itu.

 _Anna_ adalah salah satu robot terbaik yang pernah dibuatnya, bermata hitam pekat dengan rambut hitam sebahu pula. Walaupun tak sehebat ciptaan Shikamaru yang dapat membuat robot nyaris seperti manusia baik tingkah, pemikiran, dan juga kebutuhannya. Namun Senju Sakura, nama gadis itu tetap menganggap _Anna_ sebagai robot terbaik di Konoha versi dirinya.

Sakura juga memiliki satu sahabat lagi, _Aishi_ , seekor kucing anggora putih berbulu lebat yang sangat _kawai_ \--menurut Sakura-- dimana si kucing merupakan robot penjaga kepercayaan nenek tersayangnya yang sengaja diberikan untuk melindungi Sakura. Yang kini tengah bergelung pada satu - satunya ranjang di ruangan putih pink itu.

"Em, apa jadwal kegiatanku hari ini _Anna_?" Tanya Sakura, tangannya sibuk membuka kotak masker dan memilah - milah masker mana yang akan ia pakai. "Pukul 10.00 bertemu Tsunade-sama, pukul 13.00 memeriksa Miss. Hyuuga, pukul 15.00 bertemu Miss. Yamanaka." Sakura menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia hanya punya dua agenda penting hari ini, padahalkan dirinya malas berdiam diri di rumah.

"Hh, bagaimana cuaca untuk hari ini?" Ujar Sakura malas, tubuhnya yang semula berdiri kini mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. _Aishi_ dan _Anna_ pun mengikutinya, ruangan yang semula berantakan mulai dibersihkan oleh para robot pekerja yang sebelumnya _Anna_ panggil.

"Dari berita cuaca pagi tadi, untuk Konoha bagian barat, tengah, dan utara akan disinari matahari, sedangkan bagian selatan akan berawan, dan timur yang diprediksi hujan berpetir hingga sore hari, temperatur hari ini 32 derajat celcius" Penjelasan _Anna_ semakin memperkeruh wajah Sakura. Ia kan sudah berjanji akan bertemu Ino--sahabatnya-- di rumah Ino, _East Konoha._

Mungkin nanti Sakura akan membatalkan janjinya, mengganti dengan hari lain. Sangat berbahaya jika ia memaksa-- maksudnya menerobos hujan petir yang akhir - akhir ini menelan korban jiwa para pengendara _flicar_ maupun _motorfiets_ yang melintasi _Dracross_. Belum ada konfirmasi lanjut dari ANBU --tim penyelidik dan kepolisian Konoha-- tentang masalah ini. Padahal sebelumnya peristiwa ini tak pernah terjadi. Sakura rasa ada hal aneh dan disembunyikan oleh para petinggi Konoha, tapi peduli apa ia tentang hal ini selama tak mengganggu ketenangannya maka ia tak akan terlibat.

"Akan ku kirim pesan pada Ino, jika aku tidak dapat datang berkunjung hari ini." Sahutan baiklah dari _Anna_ membuat Sakura berjalan menuju anak tangga atas tepatnya garasi _flicar_ kesayangannya itu. "Aku akan pergi berjalan - jalan ke _North Konoha_ sebelum bertemu nenek, _Anna."_ Tutur Sakura sambil mengangkat _Aishi_ dalam gendongannya tangan kirinya.

"Baik Miss. Senju, semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan," Setelah mendengarkan ucapan _Anna_ , tangan kanan Sakura merogoh saku blazer _baby blue_ nya untuk mengeluarkan smartphone berwarna pink. Bunyi klik dari mobil putihnya pun terdengar, garasi besar berdinding kaca itu terletak di atas rumah minimalis miliknya. Menampilkan sebuah _flicar_ dan _motorfiets_ yang menghadap langsung pada _Dracross_.

Rumah minimalis bercat putih ini dilengkapi dengan dua garasi, garasi pertama di lantai satu tempat sepeda dan mobil listriknya berada sedangkan yang kedua ini tengah dipijaknya berada di lantai tiga.

Sakura tinggal di _Center Konoha_ , pengaruh dari sang neneklah yang membuatnya dapat tinggal di antara pejabat penting Konoha. Pendidikan yang selama ini dienyamnya pun berada pada kelas _elite_. Baru dua bulan ini ia menyelesaikan studynya dan sudah bekerja di _Konoha International_ _Hospital_ atau KIH. Setiap pelajar _elite_ \--kelas khusus-- di _Konoha International Academy_ atau KIA akan memperoleh pembelajaran langsung cara membuat robot, maka dari itu Sakura dapat dengan mudah menciptakan robot terlepas dari jurusan kesehatan yang diambilnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama pintu mobil yang mirip bentuk mobil pada umumnya itu pun terbuka ke atas, menampilkan dua kursi berwarna abu - abu. Sakura masuk ke dalam dan _Aishi_ melompat ke tempat duduk di samping tempat duduknya, jemarinya sibuk mengetik pesan balasan untuk Tenten --salah satu temannya dari KIA.

Pintu mobil itu tertutup otomatis setelah mendeteksi suhu tubuh Sakura. Sakura meletakkan smartphonenya pada _dashboard_ mobil, di depannya terdapat monitor yang menampilkan temperatur, jam, dan berita terhangat seputar Konoha. Jemarinya menekan tombol hijau yang berada di bawah monitor, peta wilayah Konoha pun dilihatnya dengan masing - masing wilayah yang berbeda warna. Setelah menyentuh bagian warna biru --wilayah _North Konoha_ \-- monitor touchscreen itu membesar. Memunculkan visual bangunan - bangunan yang ada, taman rekreasi Konoha lah yang menjadi tujuannya. Tak perlu waktu lama mobil itu melaju, bunyi mesinnya nyaris tak terdengar, pintu kaca garasipun terbuka ke bawah secara otomatis memanjang hingga _Dracross_ setelah Sakura berkata _open_ pada layar smartphone yang telah digenggamnya kembali. Sebenarnya Sakura dapat menggunakan mini earphone yang dapat terhubung langsung dengan smartphonenya seperti yang digunakan kebanyakan orang, tapi Sakura lebih suka langsung menggenggam smartphonenya sendiri.

Smartphone itu bukan hanya smartphone biasa, karena dengan smartphone tersebut Sakura juga dapat menjalankan mobil tanpa dirinya duduk di dalam mobil, mengatur suhu rumah, robot pekerja, tv, membayar makanan yang dipesan, bahkan menutup dan membuka jendela rumah pun bisa. Selain ia, _Anna_ pun di _setting_ melakukan tugas - tugas itu kecuali untuk menjalankan _flicar_ maupun _motorfiets._

Berbeda dengan _Aishi_ yang tersetting untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sakura sehingga dapat bekerja tidak sesuai yang Sakura inginkan. Karena _Aishi_ adalah robot buatan neneknya.

Sakura melaju dengan tenang, tangannya tak perlu repot untuk mengemudi seperti mobil listrik miliknya, karena setiap tempat tujuan memiliki jalur khusus dan ia pun tak perlu takut untuk bertabrakan dengan pengguna jalan lain, hal ini dikarenakan terdapat lempengan tipis magnetik yang sama pada setiap mobil yang melaju. Sehingga memperkecil kecelakaan lalu lintas, lagi pula pada _Dracross_ tidak terdapat lampu lalu lintas seperti pada jalan raya biasa.

Perlu waktu tiga puluh menit Sakura sampai pada parkiran khusus yang ada di tempat itu. Setelah mobilnya terparkir rapi, Sakura turun dengan _Aishi_ melompat turun mengikutinya, jemari Sakura bergerak untuk membenarkan letak masker pink yang ia pasang selama perjalanan dan ransel hitam mungilnya. Retinanya menyelusur ke bawah, menatap sekumpulan orang yang sedang mengantri untuk dapat masuk pada tenda yang bertuliskan _Welcome to My World_ itu. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju tulisan yang baru ia baca, ada rasa penasaran menyusup di otak ingin tahunya. _Aishi_ mengeong mengikuti langkah lebar majikannya, ia setia berjalan di samping Sakura. Memindai bahaya yang mungkin saja datang.

...

 _Klik_

 _Klik_

 _Klik_

Seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tampak sibuk membidik objek yang dicarinya. _Onyx_ nya mengikuti setiap langkah yang objeknya ambil. Seulas seringaipun terbit pada bibir tipisnya ketika sang objek berjalan turun, ia melangkah pelan mengikuti, mengambil jarak lima puluh meter dari targetnya. Tanpa berusaha bersembunyi, karena kini ia berada di tengah keramaian.

 _"Menarik."_

...

"Paman Touchi ramen super jumbonya satu!!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ di antara kebisingan yang terjadi di dalam kedai ramen itu. "Auw," Suara kesakitan terdengar setelah bunyi plak yang sedikit keras dari lengan kirinya.

Wajah sang pemuda memerah, mulutnya akan berkata sebelum terpotong--"Kau mengganggu banyak orang Naruto-baka!" oleh perkataan rekannya itu.

Naruto, panggilan untuk pemuda yang kini mulai mendekati salah satu meja kosong didekat jendela kedai itu mendengus. Orang yang tadi memukul lengannya dengan segepok buku pun mengikutinya, ia mendudukan diri di depan sang pemukul, Inuzuka Kiba. "Kau tau ini sakit!" Tunjuk Naruto pada lengan kirinya yang tertutup jaket.

"Salahmu! pakai teriak segala, kau tetap saja bodoh. Sampai lupa cara memesan makanan." Ujar Kiba seraya memilah menu ramen yang ada pada layar monitor sebelah kanan meja di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak bodoh! tapi terlalu bersemangat setelah--"

"Dua jam tidak memakan ramen, itu bodoh kau tau Naruto." Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian wajah berserinya muncul. "Kiba apakah Festival Konoha tahun ini akan seramai tahun kemarin? Aku sudah tak sabar dengan bazar makanannya lagi," Binar bahagia terlihat jelas pada kedua indra penglihatan Naruto.

"Tergantung Hokage kita nanti," Jawaban dari Kiba tak membuatnya puas, ia akan kembali berkata sebelum Ayame datang membawakan pesanan mereka. "Ramen super jumbo dua, silakan dimakan," Naruto mengguk sekilas dan langsung menyambar mangkuk di atas meja itu melupakan hal yang akan ditanyakannya pada Kiba.

 _Sluurp_

"Aah, kenyangnya," Ujar Naruto yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, sebelah tangan kiri menepuk - nepuk pelan perut kenyangnya setelah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen. "Tumben sekali taman ramai,"

"Maklum, mendekati perayaan, kau taulah stand - stand menarik mulai banyak dibuka" Naruto menatap sekitar kedai antusias, pandangannya berkeliaran seakan mencari suatu hal. Netra jernihnya membidik tulisan disebuah tenda berwarna hitam putih ' _Welcome to My World'_. "Kiba! bagaimana jika kita ke sana?" Tunjuknya pada stand yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Anggukan Kiba membuat Naruto lekas berdiri dan berjalan keluar, mereka tak perlu membayar dengan uang tunai, karena mereka telah membayarnya secara online tadi.

Kaki keduanya bergabung dengan pejalan lainnya, Naruto berjalan riang mengabaikan Kiba yang menerawang memikirkan Akamaru --Anjing putih-- kesayangannya di rumah. Apakah sudah mandi dengan bersih, makan dengan teratur, berjalan dengan benar, tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan menggonggong dengan keras. Yah, Kiba rindu akan Akamarunya. Ah! Kiba hampir saja lupa jika ia punya misi untuk mem-pdkt-kan Akamaru dengan Anjing milik tetangga barunya. Sepertinya ia harus cepat - cepat pulang memastikan pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepalanya tadi dan merealisasikan misinya itu.

"Naruto! aku tidak bisa ikut ke dalam sana Akamaru membutuhkanku sekarang! Aku pulang dulu Naruto _bye bye_! semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Naruto terbengong mendengar penuturan Kiba cepat tanpa jeda itu, buru - buru ia membalas lambaian tangan Kiba yang sudah berlalu pergi setelah menepuk pundak kirinya. Ia pun berbalik hendak berjalan kembali sebelum--"Aduh," ia menabrak sesosok bidadari berambut pink yang jatuh terduduk di hadapannya.

 _Cantiknyaa_

.

.

 _Bila kau diberi dua pilihan. Manakah yang akan kau pilih?_

 _Melupakan dan membiarkan mereka bersenang - senang di luar sana lalu kau akan selamat. Namun, kau harus menelan pil pahit jika apa yang orang tuamu usahakan berakhir sia - sia._

 _Atau_

 _Berjuang dan menghentikan segala kegilaan mereka lalu hatimu puas melakukan apa yang orang tuamu perjuangkan. Namun, nyawa dan hasil akhir usahamu yang masih abu - abu._

.

.

\--TBC--

Hollaa!!

Chap 2 update revisi! Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan--maklumilah saya ini ;) semoga perbaikan -- _revisi--_ yang saya lakukan tidak mengganggu anda.

Hati - hati dengan typo yang masih ada hehehe,

Terimakasih untuk Review yang telah diberikan.

Amore.ai : Hai salam kenal. Tokoh? coba tebak hayoo, hehe makasih udah mampir, ini udah update, semoga suka dan baca tulisan saya ini yaa :)

stevyje : Hai salam kenal. emm masa lalu siapa ya? hayoo coba tebak. Kakashi sudah sedikit diulas dichap ini, yup! semoga suka dan baca tulisan saya ini yaa :)

savanaa : Hai salam kenal. Hayoo tepak masalalu siapa itu, sama dong saya juga penasaran apakah savanaa bakal baca lagi dichap ini :) Yup, diusahakan update cepat, tapi paling cepat dua hari setelah chap ini update. Semoga suka dan baca tulisan saya ini yaa :)

Shinachiku : Hai salam kenal. Makasih udah mau mampir, ini udah update. Semoga suka dan baca tulisan saya ini yaa :)

AZU.AA : Hai salam kenal. Makasih udah mau mampir, ini udah update. Semoga suka dan baca tulisan saya ini yaa :)

Annis874 : Hai salam kenal. Yup! Team Seven. Tim kesukaan saya--ups curhat-- hehe, nggak perang - perangan kok, cuma main timpuk pukul doang kok :). Ini sudah update, semoga suka dan baca tulisan saya ini yaa :)

Konkrit dan review jika Anda berkenan.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

 _pptnur12_


	3. Chapter 3 : Note

**Similarly**

.

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Alternate Universe (AU), OOC, and Typos**

 ** _Warnings :_** Jangan membaca sambil tidur nanti Anda akan merasa pusing dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata Anda. :)

.

.

 _Kau benar, aku hanyalah pecundang yang berlindung di bawah bayangannya._

.

.

 _Cantiknya_ _a_

Itulah kata yang terlintas dalam benak Naruto ketika menatap sesosok gadis dengan blazer _baby blue_ yang terjatuh dengan pantat terlebih dulu menyentuh _paving_ di hadapannya. Ia bahkan melupakan cara untuk menghirup oksigen hingga membuat paru - parunya sesak, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat perempuan yang begitu cantik selain ibunya.

"Kau!--" Naruto buru - buru bernafas, ia mungkin akan terpental jika tidak segera menghindar dari tendangan gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya ini. "--kurang ajar!"

 _Buug_

Naruto tak dapat menghindar lagi, terpahat lukisan merah pada mata sebelah kirinya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan beberapa meter di depan sang pelaku penonjokan.

 _Bruk_

Gadis itu berubah panik, apalagi kini banyak orang yang mendekat dan bertanya - tanya apa yang terjadi. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah si gadis pun memapah bangun Naruto dengan sesekali mengucapkan maaf pada pejalan kaki yang mungkin saja merasa terganggu, ia berjalan mendekati salah satu bangku taman yang kosong di bawah pohon rindang di depan sana.

Masker pink yang menutupi wajah si gadis masih terpasang _apik_ , setelah mendudukkan pemuda pingsan itu ia mulai mengambil minyak aroma terapi yang ada pada ransel hitamnya. Dibukanya tutup botol kecil itu lalu menuangkan sedikit pada telunjuk kanannya. Jemarinya pun bergerak mendekati bagian bawah hidung si pria _blonde_ \--Naruto-- diolesinya berulang kali hingga korban -- _bogem mentahnya--_ sadar dari pingsannya itu, yang sudah hampir 1 jam ini.

 _Meong_

Suara kucing putih yang tengah bergelung di samping si gadis membuat maniknya beralih, ia perlahan mengelus kepala si kucing dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah kau tak berubah tadi, akan semakin kacau jika tadi kau berubah." Sahutan _meong_ membuat si gadis gemas pada kucing putih itu. "Kau ini--"

"Ugh," Suara yang berasal dari pemuda _blonde_ di sebelahnya sedikit mengagetkan si gadis. Kucing di sampingnya pun mulai waspada.

"Kau sadar?" Pertanyaan gadis pink itu mengambang tak memperoleh respon apapun dari Naruto yang tengah memegang kepala kuning durennya, denyutan sakit menghantam sisi bekas tinju pada mata kirinya itu.

"Kau tak apa? Sakit?" Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, netra kirinya terasa perih dan sedikit buram --efek bengkak dimatanya. Namun ia langsung berbinar semangat menatap gadis yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"Yosh! Apa? Sakit? Tentu tidak, ini bukan masalah besar." Tutur Naruto, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya-- "Naruto Uzumaki, dan kau?" pada gadis yang duduk berdampingan dengannya itu.

"Sakura, maaf tadi memukulmu hingga kau pingsan, itu refleks ok?" Ungkapan gadis yang Naruto ketahui bernama Sakura itu membuatnya nyengir. Ia menatap senang tangan kanannya yang disambut baik oleh si gadis, walaupun hanya sebentar.

 _'Refleksnya saja sudah bertenaga monster, bagaimana kalo Sakura begitu niat meninjunya?'_ Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar memikirkan pemikirannya sendiri. "Hahaha, tidak apa - apa Sakura- _chan,_ tubuhku terlalu kuat--"

"Hingga sekali pukulanku, kau langsung pingsan," sambung Sakura geli.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataan benar Sakura, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak terasa gatal sambil sesekali menyugar rambut _blonde_ nya, menandakan jika ia gugup.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Kepala Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura, dahinya berkerut sedikit memikirkan perkataan perempuan yang memakai masker pink itu, dan ia pun tertawa. Tidak mempercayai penuturan gadis itu.

"Kalo aku pernah bertemu Sakura- _chan_ pasti aku akan selalu ingat padamu." Ujar Naruto riang, "Sakura- _chan_ sakit? Kenapa pakai masker di udara yang sejuk ini." Tanyanya memandang wajah Sakura.

"Oh, ini? Tidak, hanya sedikit alergi." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi Sakura.

 _Meong_

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto menolehkan wajah mereka pada kucing manis yang sedari tadi terabaikan keberadaanya.

"Ah, _Aishi_ ini waktunya aku bertemu nenek." Ujar Sakura setelah melirik pada jam tangan putihnya. Ia berdiri merapikan pakaiannya sebelum mengangkat _Aishi_ , "Sepertinya aku harus pergi Uzumaki-san, sekali lagi maafkan aku, sampai jumpa," Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum di balik maskernya sebelum melambai dan berjalan pergi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Sakura- _chan_ , lain kali panggil aku Naruto saja ok? hati - hati di jalan." Naruto berdiri ikut membalas bungkukan Sakura. "Auw, sepertinya kakek akan ku repotkan lagi." Ujar Naruto setelah Sakura berlalu dari hadapannya, jemarinya menyentuh pelan lebam pada lingkar mata kirinya. Ringisan sakit sesekali keluar dari bibirnya. Ia juga melupakan tujuan awalnya.

...

"Tuan, ini buku yang Anda cari, beberapa lembar telah terbakar dan ada sekitar dua halaman yang sepertinya sengaja disobek." Orang yang dipanggil _Tuan_ itu mendekati pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, kepala si pria menunduk tapi ia mengabaikan itu. Fokusnya ada pada buku usang yang sudah menguning di atas meja kacanya.

"Kerja bagus Paman Yamato, apakah kakek tau jika paman berkunjung ke rumah _itu_?" Tanya orang itu pada Yamato, jelaga kelamnya tak beralih sedikitpun dari buku itu, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dan membuka tiap lembar dari buku itu sendiri.

"Tidak Tuan." Jawaban Yamato mengalihkan retina orang itu, datar tanpa emosi seperti biasanya.

"Bagus, kakek tak perlu tau akan hal ini, bukan begitu _paman_?" Orang itu berlalu meninggalkan Yamato sendiri pada ruangan bernuansa hitam abu - abu itu. Mengabaikan bungkukan hormat Yamato.

'Benar _tuan'_

...

 _Ctak_

 _Klik_

 _Tit_

 _Tit_

 _Tit_

 ** _Duar_**

 ** _Duar_**

 ** _Duar_**

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Pein akan membunuhmu Dei." Orang yang dipanggil 'Dei' itu tertawa keras mengabaikan penuturan teman pemuja dewa Jasinnya itu, Hidan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, un justru Pein sendiri yang memerintahku untuk menambah warna pada hari cerah ini. Un inilah seni Hidan! Seni!" Ujar lelaki berambut pirang panjang --yang sekilas seperti wanita itu pada orang bernama Hidan tersebut.

"Kazekage bodoh itu pasti akan terkecoh, un kau sudah meletakkan pin itu di tempat yang Pein perintahkan bukan?" Tanya si pirang sambil berjalan mengikuti Hidan yang diam tak menjawab.

"Berisik _baka!_ Kita harus cepat pergi Deidara, akan sedikit merepotkan jika bertemu dengan para prajurit itu." Hidan menaiki _skateboard_ hitam berlambang awan merah yang ia sembunyikan sedari awal pendaratannya di gedung bertingkat itu. Kaki kanannya menekan tombol merah pada papan itu, tak lama kemudian terangkat terbang meninggalkan gedung yang kini berwarna merah itu, diikuti Deidara yang masih tersenyum lebar menatap kekacauan--seni yang diciptakannya.

"Un lain kali, akan ku buat seni yang lebih besar dari ini, indah bukan Hidan?" Seringai tercipta pada wajah Hidan, penuturan Deidara benar. Mendengar jeritan sakit dan melihat darah yang mengalir adalah candu bagi _mereka_. Sudah pasti, semakin banyak teriakan dan darah, semakin membuat _mereka_ bahagia.

"Un, mereka terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan tersangkanya, bodoh sekali." Ujar Deidara setelah mempercepat laju _skateboard_ nya mengikuti _partner_ nya kali ini. Menjauhi hura hara di belakang sana.

"Tobi dan Kisame berhasil memporak - porandakan rumah sakit Oto," Mendengar itu, Deidara melompat girang sebelum kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Setelah tersadar akan kecerobohannya itu dapat membuatnya terjatuh dari ketinggian 30 meter di atas permukaan tanah itu.

"Luar biasa! Bagaimana dengan lainnya?" Tanya Deidara menyejajarkan lajunya dengan Hidan.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya pada jawaban yang sudah pasti kau ketahui jawaban itu sendiri _baka_." Kerutan kesal terlihat pada wajah mulus Deidara, ia kesal dikatai bodoh untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Hidan. Sepertinya besok - besok ia akan meminta pada Pein untuk tak dipasangkan lagi dengan Hidan. Bisa - bisa tekanan darahnya akan naik lagi.

"Kau-- un sudahlah aku bodoh dan kau lebih bodoh dengan pemujaan sesat mu itu. Hidan- _baka_!" Setelah berucap Deidara langsung menambah kecepatan _skateboard_ nya hingga maksimal, menghindari amukan Hidan kepada dirinya yang telah mengejek tentang dewa pemujaan Hidan, Dewa Jasin.

...

"Apa? Nenek menyuruhku berhenti dari KIH dan bergabung dalam tim itu?" Gadis itu menatap wanita yang masih dibilang sangat cantik diusianya yang jauh dari kata muda lagi. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut, mendengar keputusan sang nenek.

"Ini rekomendasi langsung dari Profesor Danzou, kau jelas tau akan tentangnya bukan? Ia berbicara secara langsung kepadaku. Lagi pula ini bisa kau gunakan sebagai hiburan setelah dua bulan yang katanya membosankanmu itu Sakura," Sakura, nama gadis itu terlihat berpikir, jemarinya bergerak - gerak mengelus sayang kepala _Aishi_ yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia tengah duduk pada sofa berwana putih gading di ruang kerja sang nenek yang menjabat sebagai Hokage kelima Konoha itu, Tsunade Senju.

"Tapi nek--"

 _Brak_

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu kesayanganku!" Suara kesal neneknya membuat Sakura yang tadi sempat terlonjak kaget menghela nafas, terkadang ia masih belum yakin jika neneknya itu adalah seorang Hokage, pemimpin nomor satu Konoha-- yeah melihat temperamennya yang jelas seperti dirinya itu.

"Ma--Maaf Hokage- _sama,_ ada informasi penting dari pemimpin Suna." Penuturan si pelaku penerobos pintu kayu coklat itu menarik perhatian Sakura, ia menatap neneknya yang bangkit berdiri dari sofa di depannya menuju kursi kerja kebanggaan neneknya itu.

"Maaf?! Baiklah hari ini aku berbaik hati kepadamu, jadi hal penting apa yang akan kau sampaikan." Pria yang Sakura taksir berumur 30an itu meliriknya sebentar, seakan ia adalah pengganggu di ruangan itu. Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal, itu merupakan isyarat tak langsung agar dirinya keluar dari ruangan. Ah, padahal ia sudah merasa nyaman duduk di sini. Kenapa juga Shizune--tangan kanan neneknya begitu lama pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menghandel rapat para dokter senior di sana.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya harus keluar, kalau begitu saya permisi Hokage- _sama._ " Tutur Sakura, ia membungkuk hormat pada sang nenek kemudian pergi setelah mendapat izin dari neneknya dan iapun mengangguk sekilas pada pria yang ia ketahui bernama Izumo, salah satu anggota _elite_ ANBU.

Sakura akan memanggil neneknya dengan sebutan 'Hokage' ketika ada orang lain di sekitarnya dan akan memanggil Tsunade 'nenek' saat mereka berdua saja. Hal itu Sakura lakukan untuk menghormati neneknya yang memiliki peran penting di Konoha ini.

Setelah berada di luar pintu ruangan neneknya, Sakura memandang _Aishi_. "Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum masuk waktu makan siang, sebaiknya kita mencoba berkunjung ke kantor ANBU dan menemui pria bernama Kakashi, sesuai perintah nenek, bagamana?" Ujar Sakura seraya mengangkat _Aishi_ dalam gendongannya.

 _Meong_

"Baiklah, kau setuju dan kita pergi kesana sekarang." Sakura melangkah ringan melewati lorong kantor neneknya itu. Ia sesekali menyapa sekaligus melambai pada orang yang ia kenal di dalam gedung itu.

Sakura memilih berjalan kaki pada trotoar yang ada di sisi jalan beraspal menuju Kantor ANBU, karena hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit dari kantor neneknya itu dan iapun terlalu malas mengendarai _flicar_ untuk jarak dekat seperti ini. Mata beningnya berkeliaran, menatap pemandangan orang - orang yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing - masing-- keluar masuk gedung. Jangan berpikir untuk melihat pertokoan di sekitar sini, karena itu hal yang tak mungkin dapat ditemukan. Ini _Center Konoha_ , bukan _North Konoha._ Jelas berbeda jauh, jika di _North Konoha_ Sakura dapat melihat tawa bahagia banyak orang, maka di _Center Konoha_ tak ada raut gembira seperti itu, tapi wajah kaku yang sarat akan keseriusan lah yang hampir setiap saat dilihatnya.

Sesudah melewati beberapa gedung yang tak terlalu Sakura pedulikan itu, ia pun sampai pada pintu gerbang berwana hitam, Kantor ANBU. Ada sekitar lima penjaga gerbang yang berjaga, mereka sigap berdiri membungkuk hormat melihatnya berjalan masuk menuju sensor pemindai retina dan sidik jari yang ada pada sisi pintu masuk sebelah kanan.

 _Verification-- COMPLETE_

 _Welcome Miss. Senju_

 _Ting_

Pintu kaca double itu pun terbuka, menandakan Sakura sudah dapat memasuki gedung bertingkat itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kakashi. Sebenarnya Sakura dapat menyuruh _Anna_ untuk melakukan ini dengan koneksi yang dimiliki sang nenek, tapi ia seminimal mungkin menggunakan kekuasaan yang dimiliki neneknya. Maka dari itu Sakura akan memakai masker ketika berada di luar wilayah _Center Konoha._ Ia tak ingin menjadi sorotan publik, jangan salah, pamor Sakura sebagai cucu Hokage lebih kuat daripada para artis ternama di Konoha bahkan Negara Hi ini.

Sakura disebut - sebut sebagai sosok sempurna seorang perempuan, baik dari segi fisik yang cantik, kecerdasan yang sama seperti neneknya, kebaikan hatinya sebagai dokter muda, dan bela diri yang dikuasainya. Itulah yang orang luar fikirkan tentangnya. Padahal Sakura terkadang menunjukkan sifat ceroboh dan serampangan miliknya ini pada orang - orang yang bekerja di kantor Hokage.

Wanita berambut coklat dan bermata hitam yang berada di balik meja itu tersenyum ramah menyambut Sakura. "Selamat datang Miss Senju, apakah ada yang dapat saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Dapatkah saya bertemu dengan Kakashi Hatake sekarang?" Sakura balik bertanya pada wanita itu, kakinya sudah sedikit lelah dan _Aishi_ yang berada di dekapannya tampak tenang tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, Miss Senju silakan duduk terlebih dahulu, saya akan melapor kepada Mr. Hatake atas kedatangan Anda." Sakura mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju sofa berwarna putih gading persis seperti yang ada di ruangan neneknya meninggalkan meja panjang berwarna coklat kayu itu.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya, pandangannya menyapu ruangan yang menjadi lobi kantor ANBU ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali kunjungannya, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Dindingnya masih berwarna hijau daun dengan lantai marmer putihnya. Jika saja tak ada lambang ANBU yang tertempel pada dindinh di belakang meja resepsionis mungkin Sakura akan beranggapan jika gedung ini adalah rumah sakit. Wanita bername tag 'Miku' itu berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Mari Miss Senju, saya akan mengantarkan Anda ke ruangan Mr. Hatake."

Sakura mengangguk, ia berdiri dengan _Aishi_ yang kini tengah terpejam di gendongannya. Langkahnya seirama dengan Miku yang berjalan di sampingnya. Setelah menaiki lift menuju lantai ketujuh dan melewati beberapa ruangan dengan serangkaian keamanan yang ada, Sakura pun sampai pada pintu coklat yang terlihat kokoh di depannya itu. Miku meletakkan kedua ibu jarinya secara horizontal pada mesin pemindai di sebelah kiri pintu itu.

 _Klik_

Bunyi itu sebagai penanda jika pintu sudah dapat dibuka, Miku masuk terlebih dahulu sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya. Pupil hijaunya menemukan sosok pria berambut putih melawan grafitasi serta bermasker hitam, Sakura pernah bertemu dengan pria itu beberapa kali saat mengikuti kunjungan atau rapat yang dihadiri neneknya.

"Selamat siang Mr. Hatake, saya datang mengantarkan Miss Senju." Ujar Miku setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Kakashi.

"Wah, Miss Senju silakan duduk, terimakasih Miku- _san_ , silakan kembali pada pekerjaanmu." Sakura mengangguk mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan mendekat dan membimbingnya duduk pada sofa putih gading di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, saya mohon undur diri Mr. Hatake." Kakashi yang sudah duduk di sofa depan Sakura merespon dengan anggukan kepala.

Sakura diam, menunggu Kakashi berbicara, tangan kanannya mengusap pelan kepala _Aishi_ yang tampak begitu nyaman di pangkuannya itu. _Emerald_ nya memindai ruangan yang ia taksir berukuran 10 x 8 meter itu, cukup luas menurutnya. Di sebelah kanannya ada kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan _Center Konoha,_ ia juga melihat kantor Hokage tempat neneknya bekerja.

"Apakah yang ingin Anda minum?" Awalnya Sakura akan menggeleng tapi--"Green the jika ada." ia cukup haus dan teh hijau sepertinya dapat membuatnya merasa lebih segar, walaupun sudah ada mesin pendingin di ruangan itu.Pria bernama Kakashi itu berjalan menuju minibar yang ada di sebelah kirinya sesudah mengucapkan _Tentu saja ada_ padanya.

Bunyi kaca yang saling bersentuhan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, Kakashi duduk di tempatnya semula setelah meletakkan dua cangkir putih pada meja kaca itu "Silakan diminum Miss Senju."

"Terimakasih Mr. Hatake. Cukup panggil aku Sakura, Anda tak perlu formal seperti itu kepadaku. Bukankah Anda akan menjadi pembimbing dalam misi yang akan ku terima." Sakura melihat senyum pria yang terlihat mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya itu.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu bagaimana jika kau memanggilku _sensei_ saja." Sakura menyetujui perkataan Kakashi, senyum terbit pada wajah putihnya itu.

"Sepertinya Hokage _-sama_ telah menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, dan aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi bukan?" Sakura menjawab dengan gerakan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan penuturan _sensei_ barunya,"Kau tidak akan bekerja sendiri, akan ada tiga orang lagi yang akan bergabung denganmu. Salah satunya adalah cucu dari Danzou- _sama_ , Sai Shimura. Kau kenal dengannya bukan?"

"Ya, dia sekelas denganku di KIA." Ujar Sakura singkat, ia terlalu malas membahas tentang pemuda yang setiap kali bertemu memanggilnya _jelek_ atau _Nona jidat lebar._ Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi _Nona jidat lebar_! Sakura tau jidatnya memang sedikit berlebih, tapi tak perlu diperjelas seperti itu bukan? Apakah pemuda itu tak sadar jika dirinya saja mirip mayat hidup, garis bawahi mayat hidup. Mungkin Sakura tak akan selesai bila terus membahas tentang betapa menyebalkannya Sai itu dan kali ini ia akan bekerja sama dengan pemuda pemilik senyum palsu itu? Mimpi apa ia semalam. Ingin rasanya ia menarik kembali niatnya untuk ikut pada tim ini, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kepalang tanggung untuknya mundur.

"Benar, dan dua lainnya ini dia--" Retina Sakura beralih pada monitor transparan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelah atas kirinya itu, menampilkan profil pemuda yang familiar di matanya."Naruto Uzumaki bukan?"

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah mengenalnya, dia juga lulusan KIA gedung B, setingkat lebih dulu darimu." Pantas saja wajah Naruto yang tadi bertemu dengannya terasa tak asing, ternyata sama - sama lulusan KIA walaupun tahun kemarin dan bukan dari kelas khusus yang berada pada gedung A.

"Tidak dekat, aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di taman rekreasi Konoha," Pandangan Sakura beralih pada cangkir tehnya, ia meminum perlahan sambil menatap monitor yang kini menampilkan pemuda tanpa ekspresi berambut aneh berwarna _dark blue_. _Onyx_ nya seakan memiliki ruang tak bedasar terlihat jelas oleh Sakura.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha, satu - satunya anggota _clan_ Uchiha yang masih hidup di Konoha. Ia mendapat bimbingan langsung dari Hokage- _sama."_ Fakta baru yang diberikan Kakashi mengejutkannya, Tsunade--neneknya tak pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke Uchiha itu. Ingatkan Sakura untuk menanyakan hal ini nanti pada sang nenek.

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan? Kurasa kau akan mudah bekerja sama dengan mereka karena sudah saling kenal. Semoga misi ini berjalan dengan baik." Sakura meringis di balik cangkir tehnya, _berjalan dengan baik_? ia tak begitu yakin, Sai? ia jelas tak akur dengannya, Naruto? lumayan sih untuk dijadikan partner bicara, namun bila sekali pukul pingsan justru akan membuatnya repot bukannya berhasil malah nanti sebaliknya, sedangkan Sasuke? no komen, tapi mungkin bisa diandalkan, bukankah _sensei_ nya tadi mengatakan jika Sasuke dibimbing oleh sang nenek. Ah, kepalanya sedikit berputar memikirkan hal itu.

 _Ceklek_

"Maaf mengganggu Mr. Hatake dan Miss Senju, saya mendapat perintah dari Hokage- _sama_ untuk mengantarkan Anda kembali ke kantor Hokage. Ada seseorang yang menunggu Anda di sana." Satu alis Sakura terangkat, ia justru menatap telinga _Aishi_ yang bergerak - gerak gelisah pertanda akan ada hal yang tidak baik nantinya terjadi. Mengabaikan Izumo yang berdiri tegak tak jauh darinya itu.

"Baiklah Sakura, sepertinya kita akan melanjutkan pembahasan ini besok." Sakura yang melihat Kakashi berdiri pun mengikutinya, ia membungkuk hormat setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan keluar.

Sakura berjalan cepat mengimbangi langkah lebar Izumo, ada gerangan apakah hingga membuatnya dipanggil ke sana lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju _flicar_ yang terparkir rapi di _rooftop_ gedung bertingkat sepuluh itu. Sakura duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi, Izumo dengan cepat menjalankan _flicar_ , mereka melaju melewati gedung - gedung tanpa perlu berjalan sesuai jalur-- _Dracross._ Ingat, mobil yang Sakura tumpangi ini milik agen _elite_ ANBU, jadi wajar saja _flicar_ ini dapat melaju di luar _Dracross._

Selang dua menit, Sakura sudah memijakkan kakinya menuju ruangan sang nenek. Ia melihat lebih banyak kesibukan yang tidak biasa pada tiap lorong perjalanannya, membiarkan Izumo yang berjalan di belakangnya itu sedangkan _Aishi_ melenggang santai di sebelahnya.

 _Ceklek_

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Hokage setelah menatap heran sekaligus senang pada dua pria berbaju khas agen Suna yang berjaga di depan pintu coklat ini. Mata bulatnya melebar, melihat pemuda yang duduk di sofa yang sempat ia duduki beberapa waktu lalu."Nii- _san?"_

Senyum pemuda yang di panggil _nii-san_ itu membuat Sakura berlari membiarkan _Aishi_ yang setia di sisinya. Sakura melompat ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang kini telah berdiri menyambutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu tau. Kenapa baru sekarang datang! Tidak tahun depan saja! Dasar mata panda." Cerocos Sakura, matanya mulai basah menahan haru yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hei hei, apakah itu artinya kau mengusirku? Baiklah aku akan kemari tahun depan saja." Sakura langsung memukul dada pemuda berambut merah itu pelan yang justru mendatangkan kekehan kecil dari empunya.

"Aku kan bercanda," Ujar Sakura seraya mengedarkan retinanya pada ruangan itu,"em--dimana nenek?" Tanyanya pada sang pemuda.

"Hokage- _sama_ tengah pergi ke rumah sakit, sepertinya kau semakin cengeng saja." Penuturan pemuda bernama lengkap Gaara Sabaku itu memunculkan rasa kesemutan pada tangan kanan Sakura, mungkin satu tinju akan membuatnya lebih baik.

 _Bug_

Hampir saja Gaara memperoleh pukulan sayang--bukan tapi maut dari Sakura bila ia tak cepat bergerak mundur. "Saku--"

 _Teet_

 _Teet_

 _Teet_

Alarm peringatan tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring. Sakura dan Gaara saling bertukar pandang.

"Pengumuman telah terjadi ledakan besar pada _Konoha International Hospital,_ diharapkan setiap penjaga keamanan memperketat penjagaan. Tim khusus telah dikirimkan untuk misi penyelamatan Hokage- _sama._ Sekian dan terimakasih." Mendengar kata _Hokage_ dan _ledakan_ membuat mata Sakura berkunang - kunang, tubuhnya refleks berbalik dan menyambar _skateboard_ silver yang ada di ruangan itu. Tak lupa dengan _Aishi_ yang telah pergi mendahuluinya dengan wujud android manusianya menggunakan _skateboard_ putih melalui pintu keluar darurat.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang membuka kasar jendela kaca kantor Hokage itu, ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Gaara. Yang ada difikirannya, _bagaimana keadaan sang nenek_. Ia pun melompat ke atas papan besi itu dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di udara. Tujuannya kini KIH.

Dari kejauhan, gugusan awan hitam membumbung tinggi tampak di kedua _emelard_ nya. Garis kuning hitam khas kepolisian melintang jelas pada gedung putih yang terbakar itu. Sudah ada tim pemadam kebakaran dan juga tim penyelamat, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit menggunakan pakaian khusus--yang dapat melindungi kulit dari api.

Setelah mendaratkan _skateboard_ milik neneknya di luar garis kepolisian yang menghadap langsung pintu utama rumah sakit, Sakura hendak menerjang masuk bila tidak ada tangan lain yang menggenggam lengan kanannya. Ia akan melepaskan tangan itu sebelum retinanya bertemu dengan jelaga hitam itu."Kau--"

 _Beginikah pembukaannya?_

.

.

 _Yang kau pikir benar belum tentu terpikir benar juga olehku._

 _Karena kita tau, tak mudah menyatukan beberapa kepala sekaligus._

 _\--TBC--_

 ** _Holla!!_**

Chap 3 update, sekalian bareng revisian chap 2 heheh

Yosh. Sepertinya saya tertarik buat nambah bumbu romantisme, tapi nanti malah jadi nggak sesuai rencana awal lagi --ups saya jadi curhat gini, maap maap.

 _Review dan Konkrit bila Anda berkenan._

 _Terimakasih dudah--eh sudah membaca._

 _@pptnur12_


End file.
